


Something borrowed something new

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, i've watched too many wedding shows these past 3 days, soft krisho, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon loved Yifan, and Yifan loved Junmyeon. Yet seconds away from walking down the makeshift aisle on the cliff next to a beach Junmeyon was anxious about meeting his soon-to-be husband on the other side.





	Something borrowed something new

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah i've had a tlc marathon of wedding shows and i've been so soft and desperate for krisho fluff so today i got enough and decided to throw this together so we all can cry together. wow i love them so much :(( enjoy
> 
> also this is what they wore bc wow that smile yifan has makes me weak :(((
> 
> https://www.pinterest.se/pin/315463148873061207/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.se/pin/334814553524010250/

_ Breathe in... _

 

_ Breathe out… _

 

Junmyeon opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. It felt weird to wear a suit, he’d never been one to wear them like his boyfriend was. Sure collared shirts were okay, but he prefered his old sweaters and perhaps his boyfriend’s as well. He felt stiff, or maybe it was the fact that he was so nervous he might throw up.

 

Yixing kept telling him how beautiful and handsome he looked and all he could do was smile and brush the affectionate comments off. Well he did look good if he could say so himself but his paling complexion spoke about how nervous he was.

 

After all in less than an hour he’d be married to the love of his life, Wu Yifan.

 

“Don’t you think I look kind of...cheap in blond hair? Can we like push the ceremony an hour so we can buy some box dye and I can go back to brown…” Junmyeon whined and Joohyun sighed deeply.

 

“You look good okay? The brown hair looked dirty with the grey suit either way. I think you look really handsome okay?” His big sister stood up, her lavender chiffon dress flowing around her ankles as she walked up to her brother and fixed his tie. “Please calm down. Yifan will think you’re beautiful either way.”

 

Junmyeon smiled and nodded, mentally slapping himself. “I’d hug you but Zitao would kill me if I messed up my hair.”

 

“I won’t take any chances either he’ll beat my ass up before I can open my mouth to apologize.” They joined hands and for a few minutes his sister just tried to calm him down and making him loosen up. It worked surprisingly well and soon enough Yixing glanced at the watch and nodded at them.

 

“It’s time for us to take our places at the altar. See you soon Jun.” He said and walked up to squeeze his hand and then the both of them walked out through the white thin curtains and glass sliding doors.

 

He stood in the beach house and right outside their families and friends were gathered on the hill next to a beautiful beach. They were lucky that it was sunny and next to no wind, for a few days it looked like it was going to rain on their wedding day but they were lucky enough to get a beautiful display. 

 

They had decided not to do a traditional wedding in a church and they had always wanted to have a casual outdoor wedding with their families. At first they were planning on having one out on the countryside of france next to a wine garden but the beach spoke to them more. And they would walk down to the altar together with Yifan’s nephew Sophia throwing white petals on the lavender carpet.

 

He knew way too well that Yifan would exit from the room next to his a few seconds after the music started playing and then he would walk out as well. His heart started beating quickly and his right hand reached to twirl the silver band around his ring finger that Yifan had slipped on a year ago.

 

Junmyeon’s soul almost exited his body once the music started playing from the small live band next to the altar. Counting to ten under his breath he walked closer to the door that they left open. 

 

_ Ten… _

 

_ Nine… _

 

_ Eight… _

 

Stopping in front of the white curtain he made sure the lilly on his suit sat correctly and took a few deep calming breaths as he heard the crowd coo at how sweet Sophia looked in her little dress and flower crown. He could see her silhouette through the curtain and he smiled, she was probably beaming back at them all, loving the attention.

 

_ Seven… _

 

_ Six… _

 

_ Five… _

 

Junmyeon could hear the crowd quieting down and the beautiful music was all he could hear as Sophia walked a few steps forward, ready to throw the petals. He wondered how Yifan was feeling on the other side of the room.

 

_ Four... _

 

_ Three… _

 

_ Two… _

 

What if this all was a mistake or he’d mess up? What if he’d stumble and fall on the carpet? What if his hands were shaking so much he’d drop the ring and lose it? What if a bird pooped on his suit? What if Yifan regretted this and said no?

 

_ One. _

 

He grabbed the edge of the curtain and pushed it aside, stepping out to look to his right and seeing Yifan smiling at him so fondly he thought he could cry. If Junmyeon looked handsome in his grey suit Yifan looked like a god in his white. His black hair slicked back and he could see the two silver hoops in his ears.

 

Just looking into his brown eyes he could only think of how this wasn’t a mistake. Joining hands Yifan nodded and winked at him, making Junmyeon grin wider before facing their guests that stood up as the three made their way down the aisle.

 

Sophia happily threw petals on the ground, grinning happily and the groom pair walked behind her slowly. At the right side of the altar Joohyun, Yixing and Minho stood, a part of Junmyeon’s entourage and to the left stood Yifan’s consisting of his brother Zitao and friends Minseok, Amber and Leo.

 

Leo was the youngest and when they came closer the boy winked at Yifan and held his hand to show him a thumb up and Yifan chuckled, coaxing Sophia over to her mother who sat on the first row and she smiled as she sat down.

 

Finally standing in front of the priest the music faded out and Yifan held the smaller hands in his and then reached up to caress a few stray hairs to the side. “You look so beautiful.” He whispered.

 

“You too Fan, you look stunning.” Junmyeon breathed and then they quieted down as the priest spoke up, saying a few brief words about love, not mentioning god on their request. But everything sounded like white noise as Junmyeon stared into Yifan’s eyes and felt his warm hands enveloping his. 

 

Yifan couldn’t stop smiling down at the younger man. He couldn’t believe that he was getting married to Junmyeon, that he said yes when he proposed. All he could do was rub his thumb over the back of the younger’s hand and after a few minutes they were allowed to say their own vows and he nervously pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper from his pant pocket.

 

“Kim Junmyeon, I remember the first time we met.” Junmyeon lowered his head in shame, blushing at the embarrasing moment and he muttered something under his breath. With a laugh Yifan continued. “I was holding an important presentation for my psychology class and you stormed in apologizing about being late for your class until you realized you were in the wrong room and when you were on your way out you stumbled on the cord that attached my computer to the TV. And you were out the door before anyone could react and I was left with my presentation ruined. Luckily enough I got to re do it but I couldn’t stop thinking about the brown haired boy with round glasses and college hoodie.”

 

Yifan smiled as Junmyeon whispered a small sorry, tugging at his hand and he quickly read over his vows before grabbing his hands in his own again. “Junmyeon, You will never stop surprising me and I will always feel like I did that first day. Like a whirlwind came and swept me off my feet. Don’t ever stop being you because I love you.”

 

Junmyeon bit his lip, feeling close to tears as he took his own little note of paper to read from. “Wu Yifan, you are not one to give up. After ruining your presentation I thought you were super mad at me and I avoided you every time I saw you in the corridors. But one day you caught me and asked me out on a date and I thought you were joking at first and said no. But you kept coming back and when you tossed that airplane over to my table in the library-I thought it was so cute I couldn’t say no.”

 

“And here we are, hundreds of dates and stupid mishaps later.” Yifan grinned, his gums showing and Junmyeon looked down, smiling so much his cheeks started to hurt. “I maybe didn’t love you at first, but I know that I will never stop. Because every day I find something new I love and I will continue to do so until we’re both old wrinkly men sitting on some porch in southern France. I love you Yifan, I will continue to love you and I will never stop loving who you are and who you will become.”

 

The priest told them to exchange their new rings, these were simple as well but their names carved into the inside. Junmyeon wore the one with Yifan’s name and Yifan wore the one with Junmyeon’s name. 

 

“You may now kiss.” Yifan couldn’t even react before Junmyeon had laced his hands behind his neck and pulled him down in a kiss. All he could do was smile and wrap his arms around his body and pulled the smaller body against his as their family and friends applauded and he was sure that it was either Luhan or Leo that wolf whistled when Yifan kissed Junmyeon’s jaw.

 

“We’re married now.” He whispered and pressed their noses together, giving the younger small bunny kisses and Junmyeon giggled. “Wu Junmyeon.” Yifan hummed, the words rolling off his tongue easily.

 

“I love you so much Yifan.” Junmyeon whispered, tears falling from his eyes and his husband was quick to kiss them away and they walked down the aisle again as the band started playing again and they walked hand in hand.

 

 

 

 

 

At the reception they were down by another beach house, a larger one that was reserved for a lot of weddings in the past. The musicians had settled down at the table to eat with them as a playlist was playing in the back.

 

They ate, laughed and listened to the speeches from their parents and friends. Yifan’s dad talked about that he never thought Yifan would get such a beautiful husband as Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Yifan’s parents had always loved his sweet and caring nature and in return his own parents had fallen for Yifan’s charm.

 

Joohyun talked about how she walked in on them making out like two high school kids in the couch when Yifan was over for Christmas and the time when they had been fighting. Junmyeon had come to her house after a fight and had been crying, but mostly because he loved Yifan so much and he was scared that he’d lose him. Yifan had called and called her and she told him to come over and the second Yifan appeared at her door step and Junmyeon saw Yifan they were crying in each other’s arms, apologizing a million times each. 

 

Yifan smiled and kissed Junmyeon, holding his hand tightly before applauding his sister in law. They continued throughout the desert and Minseok who was declared the toastmaster soon said that it was time for a small surprise and Joohyun stood up from her seat, walking with the live band to the small scene at the dance floor.

 

The groom pair shifted almost nervously, scared she'd tell about some other embarrassing story but soon a way too familiar tune started playing and Junmyeon gasped, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth as his sister began to sing Adele’s one and only.

 

“It’s our song baby.” Yifan whispered and Junmyeon pursed his lips as he leaned his forehead against the elders who lifted their entwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to his ring. He could see the tears sparkling in Yifan’s eyes and he craned his neck to kiss him before turning back to his sister who smiled sweetly at them.

 

It felt so unreal to be here. Junmyeon had dreamed of this for years, to be legally Yifan’s. Have their relationship written down on paper and to share a last name. To celebrate their undying love for each other made him feel drunk and light headed. Or maybe that was the many glasses of champagne he’d had.

 

The music stopped and everyone stood up to applaud her. Joohyun had always had a beautiful voice and she sang in the bar down her street every friday night. And to have her sing a song that meant so much to him and Yifan triggered him to be close to sobs. When she returned to the table he stood up and hugged her tightly, thanking her.

 

The rest of the reception went by in a blur, from their first dance where Yifan stepped on his feet and went red in embarrassment because everyone were watching, to Junmyeon spilling cake on his suit after Yifan fed him his piece. 

 

People started to leave and they both said goodbye to a very sleepy Sophia, Zitao and his girlfriend as they left along with the other couples with little kids. And once the night fell they walked out on the beach to let lanterns go into the sky with wishes for the groom pair written on them. 

 

Yifan and Junmyeon stood next to each other as they let go of the first lantern together, watching it fly off over the sea and soon twenty more joined it as they drifted away like stars. Silently leaning against his husband Junmyeon enjoyed the cool summer night on the candle lit beach. 

 

The day was more perfect than any of them could wish for and they were happy to have everyone that mattered there together. Junmyeon’s mother came up to say goodbye since they were heading back home with his grandparents now and they said goodbye to them as well, hugging them tightly before they left.

 

At the end of the night when they said their goodbyes to everyone and went into the car driven by Minseok, they had so much fun. 

 

And while sitting in the back of the car on their way to the hotel they booked in a wedding suite they giggled and kissed, acting like they were teenagers again. Minseok ignored them as he dropped them off and told Yifan to use a condom before driving back to the venue. 

 

When heading up in the elevator Yifan let out a sigh and pulled Junmyeon closer to his side. “I can’t believe you actually married me.  _ And I’m never letting you go now _ .” He grinned as he tickled the younger who squirmed and laughed, trying to escape him until the elevator announced they were on their floor and he sprinted out, quietly giggling as Yifan followed.

 

Junmyeon squeaked like a mouse when Yifan wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, pressing their lips together. He could hear his heavy breathing and feel his beating heart against his chest. When pulling away and setting Junmyeon back down the younger stole the key card from his hand and whispering, “I guess we’ll make Min disappointed because I didn’t bring any condoms and I’m pretty sure you didn’t either.” 

 

With a laugh Yifan shook his head and let Junmyeon open the door and when stepping inside he shrugged his jacket off and closed the door. Walking up to cup Junmyeon’s cheeks he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “We don’t have to tell him anything about this now do we? This is solely between the two of us. Mr.Wu and his beautiful husband Wu Junmyeon.”


End file.
